Professor Strip Session (Glenn Radar & Sistine Fibel) one shot
by CalamityNight
Summary: Being left alone by her best friend Rumia, Sistine finds herself getting bored. Calling upon her professor to entertain her, she received more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

"HOW DID THINGS END UP LIKE THIS!" Sistine yelled out in anger, as she stared at her professor. She held her towel tightly against herself. It's been about an hour ago since she's called upon him and he had neglected to show up. Recently not even a second ago she had gotten out of the shower and he had widely opened the door on her.

"Okay, wait! There is something I would like to say about this commonplace, cliché turn of events. Why should a man panic and avert his eyes or keep his hands to himself? Getting beaten up over a near glimpse of a woman's naked body is an unfair trade that's not worth it. Just think about it...So I'll burn this sight into my eyes!" He yelled out getting kicked in the face. Sistines towel brushed upward letting him catch the smallest glimpse.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!" Sistine was fulled with rage. "How many times are you going to repeat that idiotic speech like it would work some day!" she slammed the door shut. "I asked for you forever ago, where have you been?" She questioned from her side of the door.

"I just got a little busy with work, that's all" he responded as he threw his body against the closed door.

"Since when do you take your work seriously"

"Ha! You got me there. You want to know the truth?"

"Of course I do"

"I was sneaking around just waiting for the perfect time to see you undress"

"UGHHHH, you're the worst Professor!"

"I deserve to have just as much fun as all of you. Everyone else is having a good time hanging out downstairs. Why are you up in your room?"

"I didn't want to fool around with the rest of them. I figured some time for myself would be nice"

"Then why call me up here exactly?"

"That's easily explainable, I...got bored"

"Seriously?" He questioned with laughter. The sound of it made her heart skip and her face heat up. "You really are something, white cat" hearing him call out the nickname he's always used on her felt different. His voice had a different sound to it then normal. "How exactly do you expect me to help with your boredom. Don't you think you're a little young to be playing these adult mind games?" She couldn't see him, but she could picture the smirk on his face.

"That is not what I meant, go down to the reception desk and get me some playing cards"

"You're awfully bossy today, also consider the fact that you just kicked me in the face!"

"Stop complaining, you deserved that"

"Fine, I'll play with you; undergo one condition of course"

"What is that?"

"I chose what game we play"

"Fine whatever"

It was harder than he thought it would be getting the cards from the front desk. Being stopped constantly by his students, he had to assure them he had work to be done. Of course he avoided the question of what work that was exactly. He couldn't tell them he was spending time with a specific student after hours. Of course the class wouldn't mind and there were no codes and regulations against a teacher and student choosing their relations. Still he wanted to keep it classy, in a way he wanted to keep drama away from himself. He walked up the stairs heading back to Sistines room, he clutched the cards tightly in his grasp. He was ready for the game they were about to play. He knew how to wrap her around his finger, his little tsundere, price student. Knocking at the door he was rather disappointed to see she had changed back into her uniform. Of course he knew she would. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of anything else, at least not yet. He walked in and threw himself down onto the bed. Throwing the cards in front of him he let out a grin.

"What is so amusing?" Sistine asked concerned.

"I get to pick the game we play"

"You seem rather happy about that. You must like card games, there isn't much you can do with them"

"On the contrary white cat! There are plenty of ways to spice up card games and you will learn that tonight"

"Oh really..."

"Because we are playing strip poker!"

"No way"

"What do you mean no way!? You said I could pick the game and I have chosen the game!"

"You're going to use plain cards to turn this into something perverted, I should have known. No way"

"You made a deal"

"Well I take it back!"

"No take backs! You wanted to play with an adult, so you're going to keep your word"

"You're such a perverted old man"

"I am only twenty four, you take that back!" He jumped off the bed and brushed her off. "You know, I have much better things to do"

"You're leaving"

"I only accepted your offer because I thought you were more mature than the others and more fun to play with. You act all high and mighty, but when things don't go your way you retort with such violence and anger"

"Take that back!"

"Huh? Why should I?" He turned around to see her green eyes glistening as they stared back at him. "Oh c'mon, this is nothing to cry about. Stop that" he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into an embrace. She began to punch on his chest.

"You're so stupid professor"

"Yeah, that's what I'm told"

"I want to be close to you like Rumia. To one day be able to call you Glenn like ReL. But you make me so angry and you act so stupid"

"Yeah, yeah. Just relax, okay?" He felt her shove him away. "Hey..."

"I'll do it" she said in a soft whisper. "I'll play your stupid game"

"Woah! Seriously!?"

"Just shut up and tell me how it's played"

"Gladly"

They sat in front of one another, the tension rising in the room. They stared down at their cards prepared to play. Sistine has never played poker before, he could tell by her face. This gave him an unfair advantage and made him fill even more with glee. As he threw down his cards, he already knew he had won the first round. He laughed hysterically and watched her carefully. She pulled off her glove and threw it in the middle pile. He dropped his head in shame and disappointments.

"This is going to take all night isn't it, white cat"

"Stop calling me that, and you said any piece of clothing will do. That counts as clothing"

"Yeah you're right, but I'm not giving up that easily"

The game continued and it wasn't long until she caught on to the way it's played. So far he had taken his own gloves off and his tie. While she had off her glove and cloak. They were both now equally matched. He scolded himself for thinking such an intelligent person like her couldn't possibly figure out the game.

"I don't understand" Sistine said in annoyance "What is it that you want to see so badly?"

"You, what else? Of course Rumia would work so much better"

"You bastard!" She threw her cards at him. They fluttered around the bed and he covered himself with his arm as he laughed out loud. His smile was sincere and his voice sounded soft. He was so many terrible things she could think of, but watching him like this made her fluster.

"Oh look at that, you lose this round too" he smirked at her.

"You...you tricked me"

"You threw those cards at me all on your own. You would have lost anyway" he began to pick up the cards. "That towel wrapped around you so nicely. I could only imagine what's underneath. It was a wonderful view I received indeed. In this way you're showing me everything all on your own and I get a good strip tease out of it too. It's so exciting!"

"You're the worst of the worst"

"Not really, I'm just a simple man"

"I wanted to save it"

"Huh?"

"To save myself until marriage"

"Woah, I wasn't planning on anything that far. Unless that's what you want?" Looking at his eyes she could tell he wasn't thinking of doing anything like that. He also seemed concerned asking her if that was what she wanted.

"Of course not!" She retorted as she hufed and looked away.

"Saving yourself till marriage, huh...that doesn't sound too bad"

"What?"

"Marrying into money sounds great to me! I would never have to work again a day of my life!" He gave her back her cards. "I'll take good care of you! Now off with the shirt!"

"You're disgusting. Like I'll ever do such a thing with you" she said as she took off her shirt. She had a black undershirt on and smirked at him.

"Ahhh, somehow you seem to be more prepared than I thought"

"Is money all you see when you look at me?!"

"No. I see a snotty rich girl too...Bet you I won again" and he was right. Sistine slowly took off her black under shirt. Revealing her bra, she held herself tightly and blushed from embarrassments. "Pink, frilly bra, how cute. You sure you weren't expecting this?"

"Can you ever be serious for once?"

"Fine, you want serious...what do you want me to say?"

"I want to know what you truly see...when you look at me" Her face was red and he could tell she was flustered. He let out a sigh and she glanced at him with frustration.

"Sisti...You're a brilliant girl. A bit violent, but brilliant none the less. You won this round" He said sternly as he unbutton his shirt, took it off and threw it in the pile. "We've talked about this before. You remind me of someone I held very dear to me, but no way are you a replacement. You two have so many similarities, it drives me insane. If you're thinking about marriage, you should look somewhere else. I'm not for you Sisti"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm only your lazy, no good, perverted professor, you could aim for so much better. Why are we having this conversation anyway? You know nothing about me, it's best if you keep yourself at a distance. Keep me as your professor, nothing more"

"You said you were okay with marrying me"

"Are you kidding? You have so much ahead of you and as a teacher I can't hold you back. Your dreams come first, isn't that what you always say. Either way you just got mad at me for agreeing. I wasn't joking, if I can marry into money, I don't care who it is. My life would be set" He said smirking as he tossed his cards down in front of her.

She got up and took her skirt off without complaint. He felt himself getting excited at the sight before him. Her bra and panties matched and she looked adorable as she blushed. The surroundings felt silent and all that existed where them two. She kept looking at him from the corner of her eyes and averted her eyes when he made contact. He rubbed the back of his head and made the decision to end the game here. He wasn't about to assault a student and even with consent, now wasn't the time. He began to pick up the cards and she kept quiet. She puffed her face and felt her blood boiling on her cheeks. She expected something, any reaction would do. No, what was she thinking, she shouldn't want that. He stared at her in nothing but her underwear, how disgraceful. Still why didn't he comment? Why isn't he saying his usual perverted commentary. He was straightening out the cards, completely ignoring her. He felt his body push back and his head hit the wall. He rubbed it and looked up, he was about to say something, but his mouth rapidly shut. Sistine had thrown herself onto him, now sitting on his lap. His face turned red as he looked at her embarrassed expression. No no no he thought this couldn't be happening. This isn't safe, under dressed as she was and with such a cute expression. He looked away and grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"Hey now, what happened to saving yourself for marriage? This certainly doesn't fit those standards" he commented as calmly as he could, but he could feels his voice shivering.

"Is that so. Then, that's what you see" she whispered with a sadness in her tone.

"What?"

"You looked at me and said nothing. Do I not appeal to you professor!" Once again her eyes cried out to him. "You stare at all the other girls, but what about me!?"

"I thought you didn't want me to" he was so confused.

"You're so stupid! Of course I do!"

"Then just tell me! Now white cat you need to get off before..."

"Before what?"

"Nothing, just get off" she shakes her head no. "I didn't say anything because I thought it was dangerous"

"What?"

"I look at you all the time! Right now I think you look amazing. You're only wearing underwear, and in front of a man like me. There's no telling what I would do!"

"Does that mean you do see more in me?"

"Yes! Now you need to get down, okay? It's about to hit curfew, you don't want Rumia walking in on this, do you?" She didn't answer. "Rumias precious Sisti doing such a thing and with her teacher no less" he said dramatically. He could feel her body shaking on top of him. Was she angry? He closed his eyes in preparation. He felt her warm hands slam on his bare chest.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!" She yelled out with determination. His eyes shot opened and he saw hers had closed. A small tear tried to escape from the side of her eyes. Her face blushed and her hands curled into a fist.

"Alright alright, I understand white cat" she finally got off of him and he quickly put on his shirt. "You really want to try though? I'm telling you, I'm not worth it"

"Professor..." He turned to look at her and was greeted with her back side as she bent over to pick up her skirt. He could feel his blood rising on his face and other places. She turned around and he was taken aback by the smile she presented. It was soft, honest and some how pure. "I think you're worth trying for" He felt himself blush and pulled on his tie. Putting it back around his neck, he tried to play it off as he coughed.

"I better get going. Everyone will be coming up soon" He said as he opened the door and Rumia presented herself in front of him. "Ru..mia" he said stepping back.

"Hello professor Radar, what are you doing up here in our room?" Rumia asked with her usual interested tone.

"Uh, well you left white cat all alone...So, I was called up here to entertain her"

"Is that so? If you were bored, you could have come down and played with us Sisti"

"Well the professor and I needed to share a heart to heart anyway" She said scuffing and looking away.

"I see, I hope I didn't disturb"

"Not at all, I was just leaving"

"Glenn, you didn't do anything to my friend did you?" ReL asked with a stared that could kill.

"No! Please don't hurt me"

"It's alright, you don't have to worry about ReL" Rumia responded by grabbing hold of her and pushing her into the room. "It's curfew time and just like you ordered everyone had gone to their room. So you don't have to worry Professor. I'll take care of Sisti's boredom now"

"Thank's, all of you get some sleep" A huge perverted grin spread through his face. "We're going to the beach tomorrow. AND I'LL GET TO SEE YOU ALL IN SWIMSUITS" he began to laugh. He could see the anger emitting from Sistine. "Hey white cat!" She looked straight up at him as he called out her nickname. "I'll be looking forward for yours" He winked. "Make it good, something worth for making a man fall in love. Goodnight now" He waved goodbye as he walked away and Sistine was left with a burning blush on her cheeks.

"What was all of that about Sisti?" Rumia asked as she closed the door.

"Oh it was nothing"

"Really?" Her eyes slit in suspicion and she raised herself up to Sistines face. "What was the real reason you called him up here for? Putting the moves on the Professor? I thought he was just a perverted man in your eyes" She snickered.

"Don't get any ideas!"

"Yeah sure, but you know..."

"What?"

"It's so cute watching you falling in love. You can't hide that from me"

Sistine yelled in protest as her best friend laughed around the room. Yet she smiled the whole time, she was excited for the goal she had set out for herself. They woke up earlier that morning in search of a cute swimsuit for their perverted bastard of a professor.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful morning on the island. The students ran around with glee. The breeze was cool and the sun shined high. All the island people full of smiles directed at their visitors. The atmosphere was clean and happy. It brought Glenn great joy to see his students having the time of their lives. Yet he questioned one thing.

"Why did I have to come again?" He asked irritated as he hid his face from the suns rays. The sunglasses were just not doing it for him.

"You can't spend the whole trip in bed, Professor" Rumia commented in a happy tone.

"This trip is for you guys. I think you're old enough to not need a babysitter"

"I'm with him on this one" Sistine agreed. "More importantly...Why does he have to come with us, Rumia!?"

"I thought it would be nice for the Professor to spend some time outside"

"I spend plenty of time outdoors. You just never see me"

"I wonder why that is exactly, you're a terrible liar, you know professor" he rubbed the back of his head at Rumias statement.

"Where are you going anyway? Everyone else is over at the markets"

"Oh, well I thought we would need help picking something up for Sisti, isn't that right ReL" She turned to look at the small girl beside her. She had been watching around them. Enjoying the surroundings of such a beautiful island.

"Uh..." She turned to look at everyone. "I don't think I would be of much help" She stated and looked away.

"Alright then. So you think I'll be useful for whatever this is?"

"Oh, of course Professor"

They stopped in front of a shop and a grin formed across Glenn's face. The front of it was decorated in many designs of swimsuits. Sistine's face turned red and she turned to Rumia. He ignored the bickering that was happening beside him. As Sistine grabbed a hold of Rumias shoulders and began to shake her. ReL stared at the small swimsuits in the front. As he stared at the display his mind wondered to the night before. He had recalled that he had mentioned anticipating seeing her in her swimsuit. He became flustered at the ideas roaming through his head.

"Now let's not waste our time fighting. How about we go in" He smiled at Sistine and opened the door for the girls.

They walked in and were welcomed by happy island girls. They grabbed a hold of them and led them around to the back. Glenn walked around and exam the swimsuits on display inside of the store. He watched as Sistine was given skimpy outfits by the store workers. He chuckled to himself at her expression. Rumia went off the help ReL find one fitting for her small frame. They both objected to everything, which ended in them asking for her help. She let out a happy smile and kindly sent the workers away. Grabbing hold of Sistine she led her to the back of the store. Glenn stared down at the accessories in the front. He questioned why anyone would need any of these for a swimsuit. Yet he grabbed a hold of them and headed to the back with the girls. He stopped at the sight of a peculiar design. Eyeing it up and down, his usual smirk came across his face. He watched as Sistine walked towards the mannequin. Her eyes narrowed down in confusion and question. She stared at the black swimsuit. It had straps above and around the shoulders, pushing down the bra, but holding up the breast. They also wrapped around her stomach and soon created the bottom piece. If she would speak honest about it, it was a bikini in bondage. Yet that wasn't what made her make that expression. It was a part of it, but the main object were the white cat ears put on the mannequins head. Ripping them off the mannequin she hanged them on the rack. Glenn watched from afar as she did this. His attempt had been ignored. He grabbed a hold of the cat ears once again and quietly followed behind her. It didn't take her long to figure out his scheme, as he put the ears on every provocative swimsuit he could find. Rumia was no better as she at least made her try a couple of them on. She could see the dirty smile on his face and couldn't help but getting angry. Was this all a joke to him? Was he really just messing with her? She went towards the back and told them not to follow her. Rumia stayed with ReL and finally began to worry about getting a suit for herself. Sistine watched from a distance as Glenn rubbed the back of his head and stared at a certain swim suit. She waited until he walked away to see what he had his eyes on. After spending so much time in the store, they all went up to the counter and purchased their suits. Sistine made sure to pay for them first. She didn't want them to know which one she had picked. They all looked curious, yet she dodged all of their questions. Afternoon soon came upon them and they rested at the beach. Glenn sat himself down under a tree that cast the perfect shade. Listening to all the voices and laughs around him, he noticed one in particular was missing. He began to look around and couldn't find his special silvered hair girl anywhere. Rumia had already become distracted as they dragged her out to play volleyball. ReL was in the water, and even if he asked she wouldn't have known. Staring up towards the sky he wondered if he should go searching for her. As he threw his body up to a full sitting position he saw that he didn't have to. He watched her carefully as she walked towards them from the hotel. She wore a cover up, it fit her like a large shirt. She stopped right beside him and stared down at him. He couldn't help but show her a worried face.

"Everything alright?" He questioned. It was strange seeing her away from Rumia.

"Of course Professor, why wouldn't it be?" She gave him a mischievous smile.

"You spoke all confident last night. You're not backing out, are you?" Staring at her up and down, he could tell he had irritated her. Yet all she did was smile.

"I just needed a little time, that's all...You know I don't give up that easily"

She grabbed a tight hold at the bottom of her cover up. She pulled it off quickly and Glenn couldn't help but stare at her. It wasn't just him either, all the boys had completely stopped. Out of the four years that they have visited this Island since he started teaching, never had one of his student's chosen to wear more than a simple style bathing suit. Still there she stood dressed in a pink top that held itself up by strings. The strings hanged on her chest loosely. It showed off her breast, ones that he didn't fully notice before. He didn't mind a small breasted woman. No matter how many times he messed around with her about her physic. Her bottom was made of thin fabric on her back rear and her front. They were connected by pink strings at her hips. He never truly noticed how much her body had grown in the pass years. She had become more curved, more alluring. His face heated up as the blood rushed to his cheeks. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about how cute she looked. Glenn turned to look at his students. They quietly gawked at her. He didn't know why, but that truly bothered him. Turning back to Sistine he finally noticed how uncomfortable she seemed. She moved her arm over her chest and held tightly onto her arm. It might have seemed like a simple swimsuit to a grown man like him. Yet compared to the other girls that wore fitting suits, she revealed the most. He knew no matter how much time passed, his students were still perverts. He grabbed a hold of her shirt and stood up. Standing up he held it in front of her.

"Okay, there's nothing to see here. Go back to your game" He could hear them complaining, yet they did exactly what they were told. "Here, put it back on"

"Did I make you uncomfortable, Professor" She said it more as a statement. Standing so close to her, he could see every detail of her body. The blood rushed back to his face. "Is this not what you wanted? It was the calmest one I could find...Out of the others..."

"Yeah...you know, I was just playing around. Ha ha, right?"

"Are you saying this isn't what you want!"

"NO!...no, this is fine, I mean...this isn't what you want" She grabbed a hold of her cover up shirt and smiled.

"I'll be right back, professor"

"Hm, where are you going?"

"It's a surprise" she ran towards the beaches changing area. She walked out minutes later and his soft blushed soon covered his whole face. "I thought since this one held me up better..." She looked down at her feet and moved her hair behind her ear. She had changed into another one. She was right, it held her better, but the design. It was a very tamed version of all the other suits. It was white, she looked pure and bright. A two single strap wrapped low beneath her breast. It was a heart shape top that continued to grab his attention. Her bottom was thick around her waist line. The fabric thicker than the last one. She looked more comfortable in, which made him happy. "I tried to keep your preference in mind"

"Well I say you did well...very well indeed"

"The others you choose were a little too revealing" he opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't let him. "You should really think those things through, Professor. Why would I show myself off to others, when you're the only eyes I want on me" she fidgeted and threw her hands behind her back. Rocking her body back and forth as her face turned red. She threw her hands up to cover her face. "I just said something stupid, didn't I?" He felt so flattered and a rush of happiness took over. "I'm going to join the others now" she ran off as he stood speechless.

He couldn't explain how he felt at the moment. He was happy and surprised. He felt like he didn't actually take her words from the night before seriously, and he wanted to punish himself for that. She had opened herself up to him and he was falling for it faster than he ever thought possible. Or had he already began doing so a long time ago. He sat down back under the tree. He sat straight up and watched as his students played around the sand. This was it, their last field trip together. This was the end of everything he had grown attached to. Glenn's eyes almost never left Sistine, Rumia and ReL. They have become his most precious students, and soon he'll have to say goodbye.

"It's almost time" he heard someone speak from behind him.

"Hello Albert, what brings you here?"

"I came to watch over ReL" He walked up and now stood beside him. "She will be coming back to the Imperial Court with me the day after tomorrow"

"So that's what she's chosen to do" Glenn spoke low under his breath.

"Tell me Glenn, what are you thinking about doing now? You don't seem truly ready to say your farewells"

"It's not whether I am ready or not. It's what has to be done and I knew it would come soon"

"Have you thought about coming back to the Court?" Glenn listened to his suggestion, yet he didn't respond. "Surely you should have considered this once by now"

"I'll be lying if I said I haven't"

"You've grown very attached to these kids. Do you think you could do it again? Over and over, it will never end Glenn"

"Well It's definitely going to suck losing my star students. They sure kicked ass these pass few years, but it's time for them to leave and kick ass in the real world. I only wish I could watch them do that"

"Then if you've heard, you might still have a chance to watch over at least one of them"

"I haven't asked Rumia about it yet. If you know, does that mean the rumors are true?"

"They are"

"That worries me a bit"

"Does it worry you enough for us to get you back?"

"You're running a hard recruitment here Albert"

"I always thought you belonged with us than spending your days teaching"

"If i'm being honest, I loved teaching these brats. Every second of it, I never got bored that's for sure. Deep down, I guess I thought it would never end"

"It should suffice that you were able to bring them on this trip as a farewell gift"

"Yeah, I begged for it too. We head back home tomorrow in the morning and then it will be their graduation the next day"

"I'll take good care of ReL" Glenn looked up at him and his eyes held complete sincerity. He nodded in response and turned back to his students.

A couple of hours passed. Albert had left him to enjoy his last moments with his students. After he left they had grabbed a hold of him and forced him to play with them. He didn't mind as he threw the ball around with the boys. Played in the water with the girl and laughed with everyone. Yeah, it hurt to have to say goodbye, but it had to be done. So he took in every second of these last moments. They played like a movie in his memories. These kids were special and he was ready for the world to see it too. Before he knew it the sun was beginning to set. Everyone had started to pack their things and walk back to the hotel for dinner. He walked behind everyone and listened in on their conversations. They spoke of what they were going to do after graduation. They spoke with such life and happiness. He didn't noticed how one student had stayed behind from everyone else. For a second he had panicked wondering where Sistine could have gone, that was until he looked behind him. She was still shorter than him and he wouldn't have noticed her if he hadn't turned around. She stared down at the floor. She looked tired and a bit sad.

"Hey Professor" She finally spoke in a low tone.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight...it's going to be our last night together, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." He responded composed.

"After dinner meet me back at the beach, will you?"

"Uh, yeah sure"

She ran up forward after she finished. She never raised her eyes from the ground. He wanted to check on her. To see if she was alright, but something told him to leave her be. Minutes passed as everyone one went to change back into their clothes. Glenn stood in the front of the diner area. The food looked delicious and the smell took over you the second you opened the door. He noticed as every ones face turned into smiles as they walked in. The plates laid perfect on the tables and everyone chose a place to sit. Yet he stood their watching them as he held the glass in his hand. The chatter stopped as soon as everyone found their seats. Their stares now burned onto him as all eyes were on him. He took a deep breath and raised his glass.

"As you all know, this is it, our last trip together and tomorrow will be our last day completely..." The room stayed silent. "I wanted to tell you all how proud I am of you guys. You guys are the best and you made teaching fun for me. Soon I wont be your professor anymore" He looked over at Sistine. "You'll all graduate top of your class. You'll make your own lives. I just ask one thing of you guys. Don't do anything stupid"

They all cheered and raised their glass. They began their feast of a dinner and conversed all night. Glenn reminisced with everyone. While doing this he began to walk over to his favorite students table.

"Hello professor Radar" Rumia greeted happily. "That was really fun today, didn't you think?"

"Yeah, definitely enjoyed all of the swimsuits"

"I figured you would say that. Sisti that was a really nice bathing suit you bought. I never pegged you for the flaunting type"

"It wasn't like that!" She yelled out to her dear friend. "I was only trying to prove a point"

"And what point was that Sisti?"

"Uh..." She became flustered and looked away. "It's not important"

"Right...It really is sad, isn't professor...this is out last time being together like this"

"It was a good four years. It's all thanks to you guys. Don't know what I would have done with out you"

"Oh not at all. We weren't really sure about you at first, but you did an amazing job. I can say I feel completely ready for the world...and to go back home" Rumia grabbed a hold of her necklace as she smiled softly to her last comment. "I am very thankful"

"I learned a lot of things because of this. I also made a lot of friends. It's all thanks to you Glenn" ReL finally decided to join into the conversation.

"I spoke to Albert today. You sure you're ready to return back to the imperial court?"

"There's no need to worry Professor" Rumia responded.

"Glenn...I will protect Rumia"

"Alright, I believe you" He rubbed ReL's head. He trusted her and was glad that some of his student's will stick together. "What about you White cat?" He was curious, he wanted to know what she would be up to. He wanted to know that'll she would be okay.

"Why do you ask? I'm going to continue with my grandfathers research. There is nothing else I would want to do" She responded confidently. Yet she stood up right after. "There is something I have to take care of at the moment. I'll see you later, professor?"

"Oh, right. See you"

"Does the professor have a date with our sweet Sistine?"

"You will treat her nicely, or I will kill you"

"Something seems to be bother white cat"

"Sisti has never been good with goodbyes"

"Is that so..."

"Professor Radar, please take care of her, one last time"

Glenn stood at the shore as he waited beneath the moonlight. He left everyone else to their own devises. He figured since this was their last day, they could have some fun with out him there. Curfew had been pushed back to midnight. Dinner ended around nine and he headed straight to the beach when it did. His mind had become clouded during his walk. He couldn't help it, he kept thinking about Sistine's expression. It looked sad and conflicted, while all his other student's looked proud and prepared. He wondered why the top student showed more fear and doubt than everyone else. Was there something he failed to teach her? Or...could it be that. He had been all gloomy about the end coming. He had ignored most of Sistine's advances of the day. He heard a rustling sound around the bushes and turned quickly. It didn't take long for him to notice her. His eyes landed and glued on her. She walked down the path and the light shined onto her. She had changed herself into a suitable swim suit. The top was a subtle v shape. Her bottoms were short shorts. They were a light aqua blue with black and pink flower design. She wore a golden belt around her waist. It had chains hanging down and a seashell in the middle. They gleamed with the moons light. Glenn remembered questioning what was the purpose of the accessories in the store, and now he knew the answer. She looked stunning, she walked with such grace and he felt his face heat up. He's laid eyes on many women before. It is no secret that he is a pervert. He could admit that there has only been two people that have made him react this way. Sistine twirled her hair around her finger as she walked towards him. She finally reached him and stopped in front of him. Glenn prepared himself to see a shy and worried Sistine. But she stood there before him with a smile on her face. It was a smile so bright, it was almost blinding. She seemed satisfied and full of happiness. She giggled to herself and wished that only he could see himself. He stood before her with his eyes wide opened. He looked at her with love and lust. Yet she could tell that he wasn't aware of it. His expression was warm and his eyes glisten under the light.

"I'm glad to know that you like it" She stated happily.

"What?"

"I saved this one for last. It's not reveling at all and its very comfortable. This was my bathing suit the whole time. The one I picked out without yours or Rumia's help"

"It's definitely the best one of all"

"Apart from all the other girls"

"I can't even remember what they wore" She blushed and kept smiling. "You tried hard Sistine, I'm sorry I didn't release it sooner"

"Professor" she pushed herself closer, grabbing a tight hold of his shirt. "I don't want this night to end" He watched as she began to tremble. "I don't want to say goodbye"

"Then don't"

"What?"

"Don't say goodbye. It's not over yet white cat"

"We go back tomorrow and then graduation. Then what?"

"Are you telling me you're giving up now? Is this what it would take. I thought you wanted me to fall in love"

"Of course I do! Don't be ridiculous!" He pulled her into an embrace. Her face slammed against his chest.

"I don't want to say goodbye either" he whispered. "Do you know where you're going after graduation?"

"I have no idea. Honestly it's terrifying to think about it"

"Is that so..."

"Professor?"

"Hm, what is it?"

"Why are you crying?"

He pushed her back and stared at her confused. She whipped away his tears. For the first time since her first year, Sistine was watching him break down once again. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't okay with goodbyes either. That he was also terrified of the life he would live once they all leaved. Would it be a peaceful one? Could he live knowing they might not see each other ever again. He didn't know what to do, but he wished that he had more time. More than just these last few hours to appreciate everything this girl has helped him through. He jammed his palm into his eyes and cleaned out his eyes. He put himself together before looking at her. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald color in the moonlight. For once he looked at her and didn't picture Sara. No, all he saw was Sistine. He didn't feel any pain of the past, just the one present at this moment. He wanted to hold her and not let go. He wanted to be selfish and wished that time would stop.

"I think..." he grabbed a tight hold of her hands. "I don't think you need to waste your time trying anymore"

"What?" The anger showed clear on her face. Her body began to shake as she pulled her hands away. "You...why are you saying that?"

"Wait, let me..." it wasn't long before he felt the hard slap touch his skin.

"So, this is how you want to end it? This is it, after this you won't have to deal with me anymore. That's what you're thinking, isn't it!?"

"I DON'T THINK THAT AT ALL" He yelled out as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "I don't want this to be over! I don't want to lose you guys! What I meant was that you don't need to try anymore, because..."

Sistine watched as his lips moved, but couldn't make out the words. The air had picked up and blew her hair around. The wind had also caused muffling in his voice. Whatever words he had said quickly passed through her, and she didn't hear a thing. He had averted his eyes from her. He couldn't look at her and that made her want to know what he said even more.

"I couldn't hear you because of the wind" she admitted

"Oh, really" He gave her his usual smiled and shrugged. "I guess you may never know"

"Seriously!? Just say it again"

"I don't feel like it"

"Ughhh" She groaned. He rubbed the top of her head and smiled down at her happily. His smiled was captivated her, immediately making her blush.

He had picked her up right after, carrying her over his shoulder. Before she could do anything, she felt herself be dropped into the water. It was cold and sent chills up her spine. With rage she began to splash water towards Glenn. They played around in the beach for who knows how long. Their laughter filled the night sky. She had forgotten what she was upset about, as she watched him enjoy himself in her presence and hers alone. She also wanted to be selfish, to be with him longer. She wanted to be alone with him for as long as she could. She stared over towards the dark horizon and prayed for it to never returned. She engraved this last night with him deeply into her mind. It was very late when she returned back to her bedroom. She sneaked into their bathroom, took a shower and slept greatly that night. The next morning they all walked over to the boat and there he stood. His body structure standing tall with a smile on his face. He was keeping it together as he annoyingly told his student good morning for the last time.

 **I know this one is different than the first chapter...I've been thinking about trying to make an actual story for this series. I added a couple of things in here that will help me with that. If you guys were questioning why I made them older and why I added that they were graduating soon and stuff. If I do start a full story for this, I might change the name to it and upload it separate from this one. My knowledge of this series so far only relies on the anime. I will be picking up the manga and see what I can come up with the content that is available so far.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and likes. And definitely a lot of thanks for your patience!**


End file.
